Hayato Hayama
Hayato Hayama is a central figure in class 2-F and the ace of the Soccer club. He is popular in school and almost every girl mentioned (except few) seems to be either interested in him or has feelings for him. His popularity seems to exceeded Sobu High as Orimoto and her friends were curious to meet him. Appearance Hayato is a good looking young man, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Personality He is extremely kind towards people, including Hachiman, and often offers his help to others. He is also shown to be incredibly protective of his friends and classmates, and not above using violence whenever they are severely provoked or insulted. This was seen in when he violently grabbed the front of Hachiman's shirt in rage after he reprimanded Sagami and told him to cease talking, because not only it seriously offensive, but he aware that Hachiman attempted to place the entire blame on himself. He is also quick to defend them from negative descriptions. Examples are: * When Tobe described Hachiman as seriously terrible for tongue-lashing Sagami, he stated that Hachiman is simply foul-mouthed and he is not a bad person as he seems to be. * He defended Hachiman again when Kaori Orimoto and her friend belittle the latter by stating coldly that Hachiman is not what they think he is, and he has befriended girls who are better than both of them, causing them to be embarrassed. Furthermore, when Yukino gave negative opinions on his friends Tobe, Ooka and Yamato, he gave Yukino a smile with an expression that was angry, regretful and anxious all at once. Because of his good looks and kind personality, he is popular among the opposite gender. Much to the envy of many boys in the school. Not only he's popular but liked by most. He is liked by all due to his friendly nature. He has also been active volunteer for various activities. This is shown by his participation in Service Club activity for the Saki' case, the Service Club's Chiba Village summer camp and also in cultural committee of Sobu High. Hayama also has a cold side which Hachiman is well aware of, but he is purposely ignores it for his personal satisfaction. Abilities As described by Hikigaya, he is able to attract people due to his popularity. And the fact that he is the ace of the soccer team proves him to be athletic person. He has a very impressive charisma. He stands second in Japanese History subject next to yukino in school. He is mentioned to be good in all academic and extracurricular activities along with sports. He is the captain of football team of Sobu high school which denotes his leadership ability, like it was shown in the athletic festival.He won every match held by the judo club in succession till the semi-finals, but had to bail in the finals,due to circumstances of his clique which is mentioned in Light Novel. He was able to play on par with Yumiko in Tennis, even though he mentions that he never played double tennis before. He also can play guitar,which is shown by his clique performance of musical concert in the cultural festival He can also act which is shown in Hina Ebina's Yaoi Play for the cultural festival. He is a successive winner for two years in annual marathon race. During Chiba Village summer camp arc, he, along with Tobe and Yumiko act as bullies towards Rumi and her peers. He loathed doing it, and felt Hachiman is so terrible for coming out with such plan. History Hayama's father is a lawyer and his mother is a doctor. His family is on good terms with the Yukinoshitas, however, this is not known by many at the school. He along with Yukino studied together at an elementary school overseas (USA in the light novel). His family is wealthier than the Yukinoshitas. He took football seriously at the middle school and continued it to the high school, where he is made captain. During his middle school education, rumors about him and Yukino were a couple spread throughout the school causing a strain in their friendship. Relationships He is friends with Kakeru Tobe, Ōoka, and Yamato. Along with them ,his clique includes Yumiko Miura, Yui Yuigahama, Hina Ebina. He is also friendly with everyone outside his clique. His clique ismentioned to be most popular and dominating throughout the school, especially in Class 2F. They often hangout together. Saika Totsuka Hayato and Saika seem to be on friendly terms. Saika and Hayato even participated in the main roles of Hina's yaoi play, though Hachiman was originally supposed to be in Saika's place. It is shown that Hayato didn't really want to participate in it, but did anyway. Saika was shown to not argue or complain about participating. Hayato, Hachiman and saika attended the work place visit as a group. Hachiman Hikigaya Hayato is one of the few people who actually tries to befriend Hachiman, but due to Hachiman's personality, is ultimately kept at a distance. He has the habit of calling Hachiman "Hikitani" even though he knows his actual surname. Due to his own mistakes in the past and his inability to make a difference in crucial moments, he admires Hachiman because he has the ability to change the people around him. Compared to all of his comrades, Hayama Hayato is very open to show his own personality whenever he talks privately with Hachiman because he admitted that Hachiman is same as him even though Hachiman himself rejects this idea. Yukino describes Hachiman as an antithesis of Hayama. Both Hayama and Hachiman often team-up usually leading to good results. They even went out on a double date with Orimoto and Nakamachi and were almost paired together for Hina Ebina's yaoi play during the cultural festival, much to their dismay, but in the end, Hayato did the "yaoi play" with Totsuka. Yukino Yukinoshita Hayama comes from the same junior school as Yukino (being in the same class every year) and knows a lot about her, however they have never referred each other as "friends." Hayato and Yukino went to the same elementary school together in abroad (U.S.A in light novel), their parents know each other and his father is the legal advisor for Yukino's company. Hayato is friendly towards her but is quite preservative and never talks back at her. It is implied that they were close friends once. Hayato mentioned to Hachiman that he was unable to solve Yukino's bullying case. During their middle school education, there are rumours that they were couple. Thus, their friendship was greatly affected. This can be seen on Yukino's seemingly cold and curt demeanour towards him that shows she hasn't been able to forgive him. Haruno Yukinoshita She's Hayato's childhood friend. Haruno and Hayama call each other by their first name. It was mentioned in the light novel that he and Yukino look up to her. Haruno would also watch over them when both of their family are on business. Quotes "I told you, didn’t I? I’m not that good of a guy as you make me out to be.” “…You’re pretty amazing. The way you just change the people around you.” Trivia *In the novel, when Hayato is asked whether there is a person he likes, he says "Yu-" before stop talking about it. *In the light novel, Hachima gave Hayato his phone number. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Class 2F Category:Sobu High School